The Stars That Aren't There Anymore
by Cardboard Remains
Summary: As Rin's eye disease gets worse, it gets harder and harder for her to carry out daily activities. One day her best friend Miku brings home a dog, saying that it can be her guide. But something's off about the dog, he seems too... human? *HIATUS : *
1. Prologue

**A/N: HOLY SH*T! Welcome to 'The Stars That Aren't There Anymore.' I'll shorten that to... TSTATA o_0... Can anyone guess what song the title's from? [*Hint 1* The part that goes in front is 'Staring up at...' and then the rest of the title][*Hint 2* ****Something about a room...]**

**Anyways...This is my first chapter fic~ Just watch as I don't update this for a REALLY long time XD I'm sorta hoping that won't happen, but there's a 70% chance it will XD My finals are coming up, and I have to study my ass off... NOO!**

**ONE MORE THING: I'm pretty sure I abused the comma in this story XD Just tell me in your review/flame/constructive criticism while you're at it, ok?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloids. However, I have the program on my computer n_n  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Prologue**-

_The snow fell gently onto the multiple blankets of snow already covering the grass in the park. The moonlight reflected off the blanket, illuminating the park. Despite this late hour,people were still in the park, sitting on the benches and chatting or just taking a walk. Among them were two children running around the park, trying to find the perfect spot to make a snowman.  
_

"_I can't wait to make a snowman!" the girl shouted to her companion, the boy in front of her._

_"Me too__! Let's hurry and pick a good spot to make it!" the boy shouted back, just as excited as she was.  
_

_The two children finally slowed to a walk, the girl at the age of nine, and the boy at the age of ten. The girl had vibrant blue eyes, and blonde hair with a bow in it. The boy's eyes had the same shade of blue, and his hair was the same shade of blonde as the girl. His hair was up in a small ponytail, his bangs in a wild fashion. They looked identical to each other, yet they were not related. The only relation they had to each other was the fact that they lived right next to each other. _

_Finally spotting the perfect site to build the snowman, they picked up their pace. Suddenly the girl stopped, her eyes wide with panic. Her eyes turned a deep navy, losing their radiance. The boy soon stopped, realizing that she was no longer following him._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yep, I'm fine! Don't worry about me, let's hurry and make that snowman!" The girl put on a fake smile, then laughed, trying to make him feel better. Noticing that her eyes were no longer they're usual shade of blue made him worry. Something was definitely wrong, but he didn't know what it was.  
_

"_Okay then... but if there's anything wrong, just tell me and we'll go back."_

"_Fine..." She replied, recovering from her sudden stop; her eyes turning back to their vibrant blue. She giggled and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the the place where the snowman was to be built.__ As soon as their feet landed in that spot they both started piling up snow, trying to make the three parts they needed for the snowman as quickly as possible. Suddenly, the girl stopped again and looked at her hands in panic. At first the boy didn't notice this, but when she started crying and feeling around blindly, his eyes widened, and he ran towards her as fast as he could._

"_What happened?" He asked as he ran towards her. When he reached her he brought her into his arms and looked into her eyes. His eyes widened again, realizing they weren't their usual shade of blue.  
_

"_I can't see anything, everything's dark!" The girl sobbed into his coat._

"_Oh no... we have to go back now!"_

_The girl didn't reply, still crying in his arms. The boy attempted to carry her, but being the small boy he was, he couldn't lift her up. _

"_Do you think you can try standing up and walking? I'll guide you so you don't fall or trip."_

"_I'll... try..." She put her arm around the boy and they started walking towards their homes. Luckily for them, their houses were a 2 minute walk away._

_When the boy's house was in sight, the girl stopped crying. Her eyes returned to their bright shade of blue. At first she looked surprised, but then the look changed into a look of immense relief._

Why did her eyes lose their usual sparkle? _The boy thought to himself, noticing the change in her expression. He closed his eyes in deep thought, just to open them immediately. _No way... It can't be..._ He wore a solemn expression, and ran into a different room. _I have to ask them..._  
_

_

* * *

_**Argh... this was pretty short (At least to me it is...DX) Oh well, it's just the prologue ^_^ Hope you enjoyed reading this~ Just one review will somehow motivate me to write the next chapter~ But that doesn't mean the rest of you should slack off too *_* Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**If you flame, please check my profile for my flaming policy, and if you're an anonymous flamer, and have flamed in a way that follows my flaming policy,**** thanks for flaming in an awesome manner =]**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back to TSTATA~ Sorry for the delay... right now as I'm writing this I'm also making an AMV, watching the show 'Bones', and playing a game online XD MULTI-TASKING WIN! ANYWAY...This is the officially the 1****st**** chapter of this fic :D This will be a slight continuation of the prologue, but JUST slightly... hopefully by now you know who the boy and girl is XD**

**My finals are also over~ So I should be updating more constantly... or not because school's going to be out REAL soon XD I also apologize for any errors, since this was rushed... So just tell me if you spot any okay?  
**

**FORGOT THE AGES T-T: **

**Rin: 15  
Len: 16  
Miku: 17****  
Mikuo: 17**

**The other characters I can't think of now... I'll just add in their ages in the later chapters of this story :D**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! The day I own Vocaloids is the day my grammar becomes perfect :D**

**

* * *

-Chapter 1-**

_The boy entered the library, just to see two adults sitting and chatting. Unknown to him, the girl had followed him, hiding behind the door to find out why he went in._

"_Sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, go ahead." The man said with a gentle smile._

"_Is it possible... that she has... that?" As soon as that question was asked both the man and woman's face turned grim._

"_... I'm afraid that she does..." The woman said, smiling sadly._ What is the 'that' they're talking about? _The girl thought. _

"_Isn't there any way to cure it?" The boy asked immediately, ready to do anything to help them cure his friend._

"_There is one way... but we'll nee-"_

_Rin... _Rin... **RIN!**

"Wa..." Rin mumbled, pissed at the voice that was calling her name.

"Rin! Just wake up before I throw out all your oranges!"

"NO! Okay, I'm up." Rin screamed, sitting up as fast as she could. Turning to her right she saw her friend and caretaker, Miku smiling at her.

"Geez that too you long enough~ Hurry up and eat breakfast so we can go to school."

"Ugh fine..." Rin got out of her bed, grabbed her glasses, changed, and ran out of her room, rushing so they wouldn't late.

The two girls shared the same home ever since Rin's parents died. It was actually Miku's house; she let Rin move in to take care of her. When Miku found out about her strange eye disease she demanded that she moved in with her immediately. This was fine with her parents of course, given the fact that they were pretty much never home. The only other person that 'lives' there is Miku's cousin, Mikuo. He'd visit a few times a week, sometimes staying over for a few days.

"Hey Miku, are you sure I can eat this for breakfast?" Rin asked as she looked at her plate.

"It's a bagel, Rin. Why couldn't you eat that for breakfast?" Miku gave her a weird look.

"Oh... I thought it was a doughnut." Rin smiled sheepishly. _It couldn't have gotten worse that quickly... We just got those glasses last week! _Miku thought to herself, frowning as the realization dawned on her. _No way... could it be... it's speeding up? _Miku's eyes widened.

"This was yummy~ Thanks Miku! Now let's hurry up and get to school," Rin said as she got up to get her stuff.

"Uh Rin? Your stuff is on the couch, not the coat rack."

"Oh right, I just thought I saw my backpack hanging there." Rin let out a small laugh and got her backpack off the couch. Miku was watching her intently, hoping that her theory wasn't true. _Well at least it makes it easier for me to use my magic around her; she won't be able to see it. _Miku thought to herself again, trying to make the best out of this situation.

"Come on Miku, didn't you say we were going to be late?" Rin called, now a good distance away from the apartment.

"Ah, coming Rin!" Miku replied back, grabbing her stuff and running out the door to catch up with her.

"Jeez finally Miku! That took you a while."

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Is it about my eye disease? I already told you, it's fine. As long as I can still see colors I'm happy." Rin put on a fake smile, even though on the inside she knew _nothing_ was fine.

* * *

**-After school-**

Rin walked faster than Miku, trying to get back to the house as soon as possible so she wouldn't get another 'blackout' as she called it. Unknown to her, Miku was far behind her, contemplating about their dilemma.

_I wish there was something I could do; my magic isn't strong enough to cure her. _Miku thought, disheartened. _Even with Mikuo I can't heal her. What can we do?_ _It's pretty much impo-_ Miku stopped mid-thought when she heard a bark in front of her. She looked down to see a dog, up to her thigh, wagging its tail at her. Immediately Miku noticed three things: there was no collar, its coat was the same shade of blonde as Rin's hair, and its eyes were the same vibrant blue as Rin's._ That's weird... but I guess I should take it home._

"Do you have a home?" The dog shook its head.

"Wow, you can understand me? Well in that case... are you a male?" To this the dog nodded twice.

"Then it's settled, you're coming home with me~" Miku proclaimed, walking towards her house. The dog followed her; people could have sworn she was his owner. _I know just the person to give this dog to..._

"One more question: Are you familiar with guiding people?" The dog tilted his head to the side, confused. "You'll see what I mean later. We're here!" Miku said, throwing open the front door. "Rin! Come over here, I have a little present for you!"

"A present? Uh Miku, I'm pretty sure my birthday is in _December_, not in _August._"

"Oh I know~ But this is just... a friendly gift, you know, ones that friends give to each other." Miku laughed nervously.

"Sure Miku."

"Well here it is~" Miku stepped to the side so Rin could see the dog. "Ta-da! This is your new seeing eye dog_."_

"Miku, I'm pretty sure you need to train the dog before it can become one," Rin said, giving her a weird look.

"Trust me on this one, he seems really smart," Miku replied. The dog barked in agreement, happily wagging its tale. "So what are you going to name it Rin?"

"Hm...Spot? Bob? Fido?" The dog vigorously shook his head, walking towards Rin's backpack and started rummaging through it for something. "Hey stop that!" Rin ran towards her backpack just to see him pull out a pencil. "Huh? What do you want with that?"

"I think he wants to... write something?" Miku questioned to the dog, to which he nodded. "Here, what do you want to write?" She said as she put the paper in front of the dog. Both girls waited as the dog wrote something out.

"The dog wrote down..."

"He wrote down 'Len'," Rin finished.

"I guess he wants us to name him that," Miku said, scratching her head in thought.

"Then its decided; you'll be called Len!" Rin grinned, happy that they finally thought of a name for him.

"Now that we thought of a name, we have to get supplies to take care of him... Oh shoot, I haven't completely thought this through." Miku smiled sheepishly.

"Miku!"

"Don't worry about it. Let's hurry to the pet store now to buy some supplies." As soon as that sentence left her mouth, Rin was already out the door, eager to make Len's new home as comfortable as possible.

"You stay here okay? We'll be back soon!" Miku yelled behind her as she closed the door.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Len was getting_ really _bored. _I guess I'll explore the place, hopefully I can find something to do. Something that won't destroy this house... _Len thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen and looked around, finding it very spacious. Next he went into the living room and bathroom, finding both very comfortable.

Finally he reached Miku's bedroom which was completely teal. Teal bed, teal blanket, teal walls, you name it. Not only were they all teal, they also had leeks on them. All the pillows on her bed were leeks and there were leek patterns on the walls. _Apparently... she likes the color teal and leeks. _Len thought to himself, making a mental note to never destroy those pillows unless he felt like dying.

Len turned to walk out, but suddenly he saw a book on her desk that had no title. He jumped on the chair and used his nose to open the book. Immediately he noticed that the book was on magic, given the fact that it contained many spells and helpful tips on how to use magic. _No way... she knows how to use magic? If she can then maybe... I'm probably wrong though... _Len was not as enthusiastic as he was about exploring now that he thought about this, but decided to continue on, hoping to find something that will make him happier.

The walls in the room across from her's was yellow-orange and had oranges on them. Len entered to take a closer look, noticing that similar to Miku's room, there was a common theme. There wasn't an overwhelming amount of oranges, but there still was pillows that looked like orange. The bed was different shades of blue, similar to Rin's eyes. _Hm... this is nice... I hope I stay in her room. Well I probably am, since I'm going to be her new seeing eye dog. _Len thought, pleased that the chances of staying in her room were high. He stayed in the room a bit longer, getting more and more comfortable. A few seconds later, he heard the front door open.

"Len! We're home! Get over here so we can show you what we got!" Rin shouted, trying to find him. _I better go then. I wonder how life will be from now on... _

_

* * *

_

**Lucky Rin~ She didn't get a 'blackout' in this chapter ^_^ Oh just wait till the next few chapters... And sorry for the weird last part, just wanted to add Len's thoughts in this chapter. So review, flame, or constructively criticize~ Whatever floats your boat :P  
**

**Speaking of reviews... no one has attempted to guess where the title is from T_T If you want you can still guess :D Just another side note: This fic was based off a few songs... **

**The first one was 'Kienai Hitomi' [The Eyes That Won't Vanish] sung by Rin, Len & Miku. The story is Len used to be a dog in his past life, but got reincarnated as a human; back then he was Rin's dog XD**

**The second is 'Hoshikuzu no Kawahimo' [Leash of Stardust] by Sound Horizon. It's about a girl that was blind, and her dog was actually a reincarnation of her mother who died sometime when she was young. There's a subbed version of it on youtube, look it up. I LOVE THIS SONG~**

**ENOUGH RANTING! Just press that captivating button with the green letters in it ^_^ I only need one review and I'll (attempt to) update ASAP ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I SWEAR I WAS ATTEMPTING TO UPDATE! But school has been a total b*tch... T-T Well that, and I've been addicted to this online RPG game called Mabinogi (but now I'm not online too often because of school). Anyone have an account? Just PM me if you do have one :D Well that, and a minor (OKAY... MAJOR) case of writer's block, a sudden addiction to hilarious Japanese game shows and skits (preferably those done by the comedy duo 'Downtown'), revising and redoing subtitles for a song on my youtube account, trying to get all my Futago Hime episodes back on youtube... and I was lazy ._.**

**ANYWAYS... I warned you guys about not updating because I was too lazy... guess what: I was right~ Well mainly addicted to that game and doing all that other stuff... but mostly lazy XD And just a warning (which I forgot to put before XD), sorry if a lot of this is dialogue XD I don't know why, but I always like it better when the characters talk... A LOT... which is weird o_0 Sorry if that bothers you ;.; If it does, just tell me and I'll attempt to write more actions and less dialogue :D Also, this is a bit rushed too... SORRY D: Enjoy the second chapter of TSTATA~**

**

* * *

****-Chapter 2-**

"Len! Here's your new collar and leash," Rin said, pulling it out of a big bag and holding it up. It was navy blue, and the tag was in the shape of a bone. On it, the words "Kagami Len" and their address was under it.

"How do you like? Since you remind me so much of Rin, I decided to give you your own last name similar to Rin's~" Miku grinned while Rin shot her a glare. "When I said he reminds me of you, I didn't mean the dog part," Miku said to confirm so she wouldn't have to face Rin's wrath later.

"Yeah, that's _really_ what you mean."

"Eh... Len do you like it?" Miku quickly said, trying to change the topic. He nodded enthusiastically, trying to show his gratitude. _Not only did they get me this awesome collar, they also got the name right. _Len thought, very pleased. Satisfied, Rin reached into the bag again and pulled out a matching navy blue dog cushion.

"Rin, I think you should put it in your room, you know, since he's going to be your seeing eye dog."

Rin rolled her eyes,"Way to state the obvious Miku."

"Oh shut up Rin," Miku pouted.

"Make me~" Rin put down the cushion and took out two bowls from the bag and walked towards the kitchen. "Hm... where should I put these?" She thought out loud. "Ah! Right... here!" She put them right next to the entrance to the kitchen. "This way before we cook, we'll remember to feed you first so we can have dinner together."

"That's a great idea. Speaking of feeding... crap! We forgot to buy dog food!" Miku remembered.

Rin's eyes immediately widened, "You're right! Sorry Len, we have to go buy some... maybe we can bring you along with the new collar and leash we got." Len barked, agreeing with her.

"Let'sa go!" Miku said 'Mario' style as she threw open the door and ran out with Rin and Len trailing behind her.

* * *

"Hopefully we should have everything we need," Miku said as she walked in. In her right hand was her keys and in her left was a bag of dog food. Rin walked in next, also carrying a bag of dog food and tugging at Len's leash to get him inside.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure nothing's forgotten, right Len?" Rin glanced down at Len and he nodded. "Now you'll enjoy your new home to the fullest extent," Rin smiled as she shut the door.

"It's getting late, you should go and get some rest. Maybe even show Len around your room," Miku said.

"Geez, just because I'm half-blind doesn't mean I have sleep early... But I guess it wouldn't hurt to show him around," Rin said as she unhooked the leash from his collar. "Okay then, let's show you around me room~" She grabbed the dog cushion, then disappeared down the hallway with Len; the sound of the door closing followed.

Miku proceeded to grabbing the bags of dog food and finding a place to put them. She remembered that they still had room in one of the kitchen cabinets and started dragging one of the bags over. After she put the first one in, she heard the doorbell ring repeatedly. Knowing who it was, she screamed, "COME IN! IT'S UNLOCKED!"

"Miku,_ why_ would you leave the door unlocked?" Mikuo said as he walked in, closing the door after him.

"That wasn't me; Rin forgot to lock it just now," She said as she walked out of the kitchen. He noticed the last bag of dog food plopped down on the floor.

"Dog food? I didn't know you liked eating that. Have I really been away for that long?"

"NO. The food is for the new dog that we got. I'll introduce him to you tomorrow."

"Dog? Well I guess that explains that big bag of dog supplies. I didn't know you liked pets."

"Well technically it's not for me, it's for Rin. You know, since she has those blackouts? Plus, he had no home, so I had to take him in. "

"Ah that makes sense; good thinking," Mikuo chuckled. "So where's the dog?"

"He's in Rin's room; he needs to get used to going to bed there. Hopefully he'll be easy to train so he won't pee everywhere..." Miku shuddered at the idea of wet stains on their beautiful carpet.

"Ha, good thing I decided to drop by this week. Now I get to see the amount of improvement you've gained over the years to take care of pets," he smirked.

"Hey! That phoenix was at the end of its five hundred year cycle![1]"

"_Right..._ didn't our master say that it was a newborn?"

"Uh... no?"

"Plus, before it's about to die naturally, it builds itself a nest first _and then_ ignites," Mikuo sighed.

"I-it did tha-"

"Correction: It blew up from the massive amounts of food you fed it," he interrupted.

"W-well this is different! This isn't a mythical creature we're dealing with, so we should be fine," her face flushed from embarrassment.

"Sure," Mikuo rolled his eyes, picturing an evil Miku pouring tons of dog food into a bowl. He glanced at the clock, noticing the time. "Hey it's getting pretty late," he pointed to it; it read 12:56.

"I guess I should get your room setup," she said as she walked towards the guest room, well, at least what was supposed to be the guest room. Since Mikuo visited so frequently, that room pretty much became his.

"It's fine Miku, you should just go get some rest; you look pretty tired. Have you been staying up late again to look through spells?" Mikuo leaned closer and eyed her suspiciously.

"N-no..." Miku managed to stutter out, trying to lie.

"Aha! I knew it! Miku, how many times have I told you not to do that? You'll do more harm than good for Rin. What if she found out? Do you know how worried she'd be?"

"Fine, fine... I'll go get some rest," She pouted and walked in her room, locking the door behind her. Mikuo looked worriedly at the door, then turned away and entered his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rin's room, she was frantically running around her room trying to find something. Len gave her a questioning look, and she just chuckled.

"Ah, sorry. I was just trying to find my old blankie that I used to have. I'm giving it to you so you can use it if you ever get cold, which I highly doubt, but it's better to be safe than sorry~" She turned back into the jungle known as her closet and started digging through it again. Len just sat down on his pillow and watched as she continued to dig through her closet. Finally she emerged with a small blanket; it was a pastel orange, and had bananas all over it. "For some reason I've kept this, but I don't know why... My eye disease is slowly is somehow affecting my memories; Miku always jokes that I have 'short term memory loss'[2]."

_So that's why she doesn't recognize me. I can't believe she even forgot that I gave her that blanket. _Len whimpered, disappointed that she didn't know who he was. She mistook this as a sign that he was cold. "Oops! Forgot to give you this. Lay down," She commanded. Len immediately obeyed, and Rin walked over and tucked him in with the blanket. "There! All better~" He barked in agreement. "I'm glad you like it. I had a feeling you would, the blanket seemed to fit you really well." _Oh you have no idea how well it fits me._ "Ah! Before I forget, what do you want to do tomorrow? It's Saturday, we should be free," Rin said. He barked twice, as if to say 'paper' and she understood immediately. She grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil and handed them to him. He took the pencil and wrote 2 words down, the meaning of them puzzling her.

"Store? Park? Well I can understand park, but why store?" A thoughtful expression was seen on Len's face. He nodded when he got an idea and wrote, "Explore."

"'Explore'? Hm... Okay then, I guess we'll go to a few department stores if you want," Rin looked at him for approval. He wrote down "okay" and nodded. She smiled and said, "We'll tell Miku our plans tomorrow okay? It's getting quite late," He nodded again and looked at the glowing green numbers on her digital clock. They read "1:32 A.M." _That's not too late... then again, I haven't had much sleep in a while. It wouldn't hurt to sleep this early_[3] he thought as Rin got threw the blankets over her.

"Len, I'm going to sleep now, so good night," Rin interrupted his thoughts. She reached for the light switch and flicked it down to turn it off. Len barked twice, as if to say 'good night'. He soon heard Rin's slow breathing; a sign that she was already asleep. Soon enough, he too closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. _At least she's still the same Rin that I know, even though it's been so many years since we last saw each other... _He thought as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_"Hey Rin, bet you can't catch me!" Shouted a boy in the distance. _Who is that? Why does he seem so... familiar? _Rin thought as she saw him running farther and farther away._

_"Wait! Don't go!" She shouted and tried to catch up to him. "Who are you? Why do you know my name?" The boy came to a complete stop and turn towards her. He was an exact mirror image of her, except he was male._

_"Silly Rin, don't you recognize me?" He grinned. She looked at him with a blank stare; his expression fell. "You really don't know me?"_

_"Should I?" She wondered out loud. _

_"Of course you should! I'm your best friend, remember?"_

_"Best... friend?"_

_"You really don't know me? Even after all the time we spent together..." His bangs covered his eyes._

_"I'm sorry but no," Rin said with a sad voice, "I can't remember too much because my memories are being erased."_

_"Maybe if I told you my name you would remember?" _

_"That might work, but I can't guarantee anything," She replied, curiosity getting the best of her. He picked up his head and beamed at her, taking her hand in his and doing a dramatic bow. _Strange... why does my hand feel wet? _She felt that sensation as soon as his hand came in contact with hers._

_"Well then, Miss Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you. You may call me BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!"_

_"Eh... can you repeat that?"  
_

_"Sure, it's...!"_

_

* * *

_ "Mmmm... repeat that..." Rin turned to her side, ignoring the alarm. Len, unable to shut it off, tried to wake her up. Licking her hand didn't work, so he resorted to a different tactic. He jumped on her bed and started to lick her face.

"Ah~ Why are you on top of me?" She murmured, slowly opening her eyes. "L-len!" she yelled as she tumbled to the ground. He barked in reply, happy that she woke up. Then she noticed the alarm was still on, and went to turn it off. "6:45? Oops, I forgot to turn my alarm off..." She said laughing sheepishly. He just barked and licked her face again, wagging his tail. She got up and stretched out a bit, and then opened the curtains to let the sunlight in. "Today's such a nice day, the perfect day to go and explore," She smiled and grabbed her glasses off the night stand. "Hm... what to do... aha! I'm going to take a shower first, so just wait here okay?" Len nodded and lay back down on his pillow as she walked out of the room. He dozed off, still asleep when Rin finished her shower. She chuckled to herself and shuffled through her closet to find clothes to wear, accidentally waking Len up.

_Oh... I guess I dozed off~ I wonder what Rin's doing... _He thought and turned to see Rin only wearing a towel. Lucky for him, he's a dog, so Rin couldn't see the blush on his cheeks when she turned to him.

"Good morning again~ I'm just going to change, so eh... do you mind turning around? Ha, silly me... I know I shouldn't be afraid of changing in front of a dog but still... it's not like he's human or anything," Rin shrugged to herself and started to change. Len quickly covered his eyes with his paws, embarrassed. _Must... not... think... bad... thoughts..._

"Let's go Len!" Rin poked him, holding his leash in her other hand. He removed one paw and looked at her, just to make sure she was fully dressed, and allowed her to put the collar on. "Miku! I'm going to take Len for a walk!"

"Mm..." Came the reply.

"Oh whoops... forgot she would still be asleep at this hour..." She whispered to Len. They walked quietly out the door and headed towards the park.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the really late update ;_; I think I'll be able to update the chapters more often, only because I have ideas for this story again XD Oh, and thanks to Bubblycutie for the idea of seeing Rin in pretty much nothing XD Okay I didn't want her to be COMPLETELY nude, that would be too much for Len to handle XD MORE SURPRISES ARE COMING... That is of course if I feel like updating XD Oh, and I CAN'T BELIEVE NO ONE HAS TRIED GUESSING WHERE THE TITLE COMES FROM... I'll say the answer next chapter then... DX**

**You see those green words in the box down there? You know, I heard from someone that if you click it and write a... what was it again? Oh yeah, a REVIEW. Well anyway, I heard that if you write a review, cookies will come flying out of your computer screen! Why don't you try it :D**


End file.
